


Wait, what?

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Jemma held a hand scanner over May's torso. A blue laser grid fanned over May's stomach, and a lifesize hologram popped up on the holotable.Jemma handed May the device, and made a sweeping motion to enlarge the hologram. She tapped a button, and a part of the not-May glowed green instead of blue. A small baby-like form.Jemma smiled. "Now someone go get Coulson."





	Wait, what?

It was easy for May to sneak back onto the Zephyr again after the last month. In a way, it felt like she was coming home. Her hand lept up to cradle the small bump in her stomach.

She snuck into the lab, and Simmons didn't notice her for some time. Her usual polo shirt and a sweater was covered by a large grey heavy vest. And when she did see May, Jemma squealed and almost dropped her radio-active stuff. (It had the standard symbol on the side) and cam over to May, who backed up. "Keep that away from me." Melinda ordered.

Looking kind of confused, she set it down, and hugged May, who put her arm around rhe young scientist. When Jemma let go, she guessed, "you're pregnant."

May nodded, and waited for an explanation of how she knew. "Well, your fingers are swollen from the extra blood, your heartbeat was faster then normal when I hugged you, you look fuller, and I noticed the slight bump." Jemma kept it short.

"Is it really that obvious?" May sighed.

"Well, I've only done some recent research, because- you're going to be the first to know. My mom told all her friends about me before Dad, but-"

"We're in the same boat." May finished. Now she knew why Jemma was wearing the big heavy vest. To keep her baby safe from the radiation from her project.

Jemma nodded. Then grinned. "Our babies can be friends!" 

May raised an eyebrow. 

"I'll see what I can do." Jemma smiled, and pulled a chair from Fitz's work desk.

Jemma held a hand scanner over May's torso. A blue laser grid fanned over May's stomach, and a lifesize hologram popped up on the holotable.

Simmons handed May the device, and made a sweeping motion to enlarge the hologram. She tapped a button, and a part of the not-May glowed green instead of blue. A small baby-like form, maybe the size of a small pear.

Jemma smiled. "Now someone should go get Coulson."

"Why?" Daisy asked from the door. Then she froze. "May? Are you okay? You're back! Where were you?" She turned her question machine gun to rapid fire.

"Yes, I am, my mother's." May answered.

"But AC checked your Mom's!" Daisy said.

"Yes, she told me you stopped by. I saw you from the upstairs window." May told her.

"You were there?" 

"Yes."

"Well, what's going on?" 

"We need to tell our boys that we're Pregnant." Jemma grinned.

Daisy paled in shock. "Whaaaaaaaa?"

May groaned. "She didn't need to know."

"You and May are pregnant?" 

"Uhhhhhhh... Yes?" Jemma squeaked.

"I'll go get Coulson." Daisy bolted. "Coulson! Coulson! May's pregnant! May's pregnant!" Coulson! Guess what?!!?!" Daisy went running, screaming across the plane. May cursed in Mandarin.

"That didn't sound very nice." Jemma winced as if she could understand.

"Hey! Give me back my chair!" Fitz then noticed a very agitated Melinda May was currently occupying it, and backed off. "O-o-or... Use it as lo-long ah-as you-ou-ou want." He stuttered.

"Hey, Fitz, you're girlfriend is pregnant!" May got revenge on Jemma telling Daisy.

"Jem? No, she would have told me." Fitz was confused.

"That's what I'm trying to do right now!" Jemma almost burst into tears.

Fitz's jaw hit the floor. "What?" He asked weakly.

"Jemma's pregnant." May rolled her eyes. "We'll have another genius baby on the plane."

Then the room went silent. Could on was at the lab door. "Melinda." He nodded, greeting her.

"Phil."

"Daisy told me that you hid out at your mother's house." He was about to cry. "And that-"

"I'm pregnant?" May suggested.

"Yeah." 

May stood up, still holding the scanner in place.

"This is our daughter." She sighed.

"Oh God, Mel, that's amazing." He kept glancing between the hologram and her only slightly protruding stomach. For them, there was no one else in the room. Phil broke into a grin, and ran over and hugged her. He picked her up, and swung her around. May dropped the scanner, and the holotable jumped up a nice close-up of the agent's feet.

"Oh God, Mel. That's amazing." He repeated. "I love both of you so much."

"Awwwwwwwww!" Daisy sighed, reminding them that there were Witnesses. 

"Why did you run?" Phil put May down.

"I had to figure things out."

"Nevermind now, only, please don't cause me that kind of stress again."

"I don't count on it."

"Already keeping me on my toes?" He asked.

"Only keeping you guessing."

"We have a baby." He smiled.

He put his hand down on her belly, and May moved it lower, rolling her eyes. "The baby isn't in my stomach. It's in-"

"We know." He smiled at her, then kissed her.

She kissed him back.

It took a couple seconds for the two Agents to realize that other members of the team had trickled down into the lab, and had started whistling, golf clapping, and such.

May and Coulson broke it. But not before the rumble of an engine rang through the hanger.

Mack and Yoyo jumped out of the parked car. Grinning, Mack bellowed, "Elena's officially pregnant!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Ok, is ANYONE ELSE PREGNANT?!?!" Coulson asked. "Daisy, got something to say?"

Daisy paled again. "No!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Mack asked, Yo Yo beamed at his side.

"We had an unexpected pregnancy reveal party, and three women showed up for it." Coulson told them.

"Simmons and Daisy?" Mack guessed.

"Jemma's p-p-pregnant." Fitz stuttered. 

"And so is Mellie!" Coulson grinned. May looked very forced uncomfortable in his affection.

"I don't believe it!"


End file.
